custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:AmbassadoR8/And so...
Well, today I logged on for the first time in nearly three months, and I have to admit that I just wasn't really interested in Wiki Activity any more. All I ever really did here was chat and make insignificant edits, and BIONICLE itself, especially in its present form, doesn't interest me in the same way it used to. Technically I'm leaving the Wiki. Practically I'm already gone. Personally I really don't want to actually say that I'm going. So I've decided to put it this way: There was a period of time where Life took the back seat and the Wiki was driving, but that can't be the way that it works. And the weird thing is, it seems I can't SUSTAIN such a love of BIONICLE without it being in the front seat. However, I'm in a new school with crazy-high academic standards, I'm in a Band with some of my school friends, I have Debating Finals coming up in February and a Speech and a Drama Feis in May (yes, I know those last two aren't for a few months, but I need to prepare for them). So yeah. I'm drowned in work of various kinds and I'm not that interested in BIONICLE in the same way that I was any more. Buuut... So I'm not interested in a storyline? What I am interested in is MOCing, especially Rahi. I still love building rahi or characters and giving them personalities, and just putting them together in a world, rather than putting them together in a story. So here's what I'm gonna do: Firstly, Servicemen is cancelled, as is TOC. I just can't sustain a high-profile film project of that caliber, as much as I regret to say it. Delete the pages, and I'm gonna get the Servicemen wiki annihilated. Secondly, my only writing activity will be one episode of MoC and one episode of Nothing to Lose. I'm doing those because I was purposely asked to do so. Lastly, I'm going to do something else, kind of a world-building thing. Basically, I'm not going to write a story, I'm just going to build some characters and some rahi, and build a world out of them rather then a complex storyline. I would find this a much more enjoyable project than, say, writing another Fractures Universe storyline (which is essentially what I was doing in the first place. When it comes to BIONICLE, I'm not exactly an idea machine. I'll put pictures up of them, and who knows: maybe I'll do something cool with them. But really I'm gone. I probably won't post pictures of these MOCs too often, just out of laziness/lack of interest/busy-ness. I won't be writing AT ALL any more (bar those two episodes) and... Well... Just don't expect to see me to often. Finally, Id like to give some Goodbye shoutouts: To the staff team as a whole, (including ) for their helpful attitude and fun-ness. To , who has always been my best friend on this wiki. To , for just being great. To , for being himself. To , for showing me that there are two sides to every story, To everyone else. Praise Thode! ReddKuta, Out. UPDATE: I will be doing just ONE other writing project that will aid in my world-building thing. It's basically kinda like The World of An Endless Ocean. It's basically about my fanon Nations of Gidika and Marjos. It'll contain lots of information about these nations, and should end up as a very long page indeed (that is, if I keep at it). Well folks, there may well be a few more updates on this blog, so I suggest that you stay tuned to this blog post. '''ReddKuta, Out '(temporarily)'' Category:Blog posts